Perdus dans les Andes !
700px|center ---- Avril 1949 Four Color Comics n°223 |première publication France = Janvier 1954 Les Belles Histoires Walt Disney n°61 }} Perdus dans les Andes ! (Lost In the Andes ! en version originale) est une histoire en bande dessinée de trente-deux planches de Donald Duck scénarisée et dessinée par Carl Barks, publiée pour la première fois en avril 1949 aux États-Unis. Elle met en scène Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck et les habitants de Sétatroce. Cette histoire est un classique de Barks et est régulièrement placée n°1 des meilleures histoires de canards. Histoire Prologue Donald est le quatrième assistant du gardien chef au muséum d'histoire naturelle de Donaldville. Son chef, le troisième assistant du gardien chef, lui donne pour tâche d'astiquer les pierres du musée. De bonne volonté, Donald prend l'initiative de commencer par les pierres précieuses. Mais, son supérieur le reprend et lui indique les pierres à dépoussiérer. Il s'agit de pierres noyées dans la poussière depuis 60 ans provenant des ruines d'une antique cité inca. thumb|left|Les savants s'intéressant aux œufs carrés, pour en définir les propriétés et leur provenance. Au cours de son nettoyage, il tombe sur des cailloux carrés. Par inadvertance, il en fait tomber un qui éclate au sol. En y regardant de plus près, Donald s'aperçoit que le caillou éclaté et les autres cailloux en forme de cube sont des œufs. Des œufs carrés. Rapidement, de nombreux scientifiques s'intéressent au phénomène. Ceux-ci finissent par définir la provenance de ces œufs : les hautes montagnes des Andes, au Pérou. Pendant ce temps, la nouvelle se répand dans le reste du pays. L'événement intéresse les gros marchands d'œufs qui y voient une solution pratique pour le stockage. Les fermiers, eux, pensent à la forme de la poule qui les a pondus et à d'éventuels croisements. Voyage en bateau C'est ainsi que Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont embarqués pour une expédition vers le Pérou avec les autres employés du musée. Le professeur Artéfac McArchives, chef de l'expédition, appelle son premier assistant, Monsieur Tombsbury, pour lui demander une omelette. Le message passe d'assistant en assistant pour enfin arriver à l'oreille du dernier assistant, Donald. Il confie la tâche à ses neveux. Ne trouvant pas d'œufs, ils utilisent des œufs carrés pour faire leur omelette. Une fois finie, ils confient l'omelette à Donald qui ne peut s'empêcher de la goûter avant de la donner à son supérieur. Il trouve l'omelette dégoûtante. Malgré ça, il la donne quand même à son supérieur, M Aube-Zéquieux, pensant que le professeur aimerait peut-être. L'omelette passe de mains en mains et de bouche en bouche jusqu'au chef de l'expédition. thumb|L'expédition accoste un quai de la côte péruvienne.Toutes les personnes ayant goûté l'omelette finissent à l'infirmerie dans un état pitoyable. Le diagnostic du médecin de bord est clair : ils sont tous atteints d'une gastroquadréite aigüe. Le médecin donne l'ordre à Riri, Fifi et Loulou d'aller chercher de l'huile de castor et de cesser de faire des bulles de chewing-gum et de s'amuser. Le bateau continue sa route vers le sud, traverse une zone calme, atteint des zones maritimes plus mouvementées pour enfin accoster dans un port de la côte du Pérou. Donald ordonne à ses neveux de cesser de faire des bulles de chewing-gum. Le capitaine propose aux membres de l'expédition de débarquer le matériel mais plus aucun membre n'est plus intéressé pour faire la chasse aux œufs. La hiérarchie faisant, Donald fût désigné pour y aller, accompagné de ses neveux. La chasse aux œufs Quelques jours plus tard, la petite expédition, composée de Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou arrive en pays inca. Ils demandent à un passant si il a déjà vu des œufs carrés. Celui-ci répond en montrant des dés. Nos héros passent leur chemin et finissent sur un très long pont suspendu. Un homme équipé d'ailes s'engage face à eux sur le pont dans le but de se lancer dans le vide. Avant de sauter, l'homme demande à Donald ce qu'ils font ici. Donald lui répond qu'ils cherchent des œufs carrés. L'homme renonce alors à son envie de sauter et montre à ses amis le nouveau le type le plus dingo des Andes : Donald. thumb|Des œufs carrés omniprésents...|leftLa chasse aux œufs continue sur les routes des Andes. Donald demande à nouveau des informations sur les œufs carrés à un passant en espérant une réponse intelligente. Donald précise qu'il serait prêt à payer cinquante centavos pour avoir d'autres œufs du même genre. Entendant le prix énoncé, l'andin lui répond qu'il trouvera tout ce qu'il lui faut au prochain village. Une fois Donald hors de vue, le personnage envoie des signaux de fumée aux villageois. Donald et les enfants arrivent au village où ils tombent sur des stands remplis d'œufs carrés à cinquante centavos la douzaine. Donald se jette sur les œufs. Riri, Fifi et Loulou, plus méfiants, se demandent pourquoi les œufs carrés sont si courants dans ce village alors qu'ils étaient inconnus il y a à peine quelques kilomètres. A la vue du nombre d'œufs sur les stands, ceux-ci en déduisent que le village doit être peuplé d'une myriade de poules carrées et se mettent à leur recherche. Au lieu de poules, ils trouvent des habitants du village en train de fabriquer des œufs à l'aide de ciment et de moules carrés. Les enfants courent prévenir leur oncle. Le récit du vieil homme Le lendemain, les quatre héros reprennent la route sur le plus haut plateau de la région. Las de ces échecs, les neveux proposent à Donald de casser un œuf lors de leur prochaine rencontre pour prouver aux indigènes que ce ne sont pas des pierres. Dans un premier temps, Donald refuse cette idée mais après réflexion, il accepte quand même. thumb|Un vieil homme se souvient d'avoir déjà vu un œuf carré.Plusieurs kilomètres plus tard, ils rencontrent un chasseur de vigognes solitaire. Comme prévu, Donald casse un œuf en face du chasseur et s'évanouit lorsqu'il apprend que l'homme est aveugle. Les triplés font toucher à l'homme le dernier œuf. Le vieil homme cherche dans sa mémoire s'il a déjà touché quelque chose de semblable. Il finit par se souvenir qu'il en a déjà vu lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il les avait pris pour des pierres. Son père avait des œufs carrés dans leur maison, près de la région des brumes. Il y a longtemps, avant la naissance du chasseur, son père chassait quand il vit un homme sortir en titubant de la région des grandes brumes. Il était à moitié mort de faim et de froid. Le chasseur ne comprit pas ses paroles mais pouvait voir la folie dans le regard de l'étranger. Avant qu'il n'aie pu l'aider, l'étranger mourut. Il ne sut jamais qui il était mais trouva des œufs carrés dans ses poches. Plus tard, le chasseur porta les pierres à Cuzco mais en garda quelques-unes. Les œufs de Cuzco sont sûrement ceux qui ont été retrouvés au musée de Donaldville. Cet étranger n'est autre que Rhutt Betler. L'expédition part pour la région des brumes dans l'espoir de trouver l'endroit où se trouvent les poules carrées. Malheureusement le chasseur omit de dire que personne n'était revenu du pays des brumes. En route vers le pays des brumes thumb|left|À l'entrée du pays des brumes...Une fois près de la brume, celle-ci se révèle épaisse. Effrayé, le lama qui les accompagne refuse d'avancer plus loin. Il est tard, ils décident d'installer le campement. Ils n'affronteront pas le brouillard aujourd'hui le campement. Durant la nuit, le brouillard se rapproche dangereusement. Au matin, le brouillard a recouvert le campement. Ne voyant pas ses pieds, Donald tombe dans un trou et se fait secourir par ses neveux. Aveugles, ils ne retrouvent pas leurs sacs et se perdent. Ils avancent à tâtons dans la brume jusqu'à ce que Donald se cogne à un mur inca. Ils décident de suivre ce mur jusqu'à tomber sur un trou dans le mur. Ils décident de passer au travers du trou. Ils tombent dans le vide mais sont ralentis par une pente herbeuse pour arriver jusque sous la brume. En bout de course, ils sont arrêtés par un muret. Derrière ce muret, nos héros découvrent une cité inca perdue sous la brume. 670px|center Sétatroce thumb|Rencontre avec un des habitants de la cité.La cité est entièrement carrée, sans le moindre arrondi. Donald descend en courant, sûr d'aller vers le lieu d'origine des œufs carrés. Il s'arrête de courir quand Riri, Fifi et Loulou émettent l'hypothèse que les indigènes pourraient être hostiles. Finalement, ils descendent discrètement dans la vallée. Un habitant passe à proximité de leur cachette en chantant une chanson dans la langue de nos héros. Étonné que les habitants parlent sa langue, Donald sort de sa cachette pour se présenter à un indigène. Lorsque Riri, Fifi et Loulou donnent leur nationalité, l'indigène part en courant, tout en criant : . La nouvelle se répand vite. Emportés par la foule, Donald et les triplés croient qu'ils vont être mangés. Lui et ses neveux paniquent jusqu'à ce que le chef des indigènes leurs dise qu'ils n'allaient pas être mangés mais qu'ils étaient invités à manger. Ils s'installent à table. Le premier plat est servi : des œufs pochés. Donald apprend que les indigènes n'ont jamais quitté la vallée et qu'ils ont appris l'anglais grâce à Rhutt Betler, de l'Alabama. Le deuxième plat est des œufs brouillés. Le chef des indigènes raconte que Betler a ramené des œufs carrés en Amérique. Rhutt Betler est en fait l'homme qu'a rencontré le père du chasseur de vigogne. Les œufs carrés sont le plat national des indigènes. Le troisième plat est des œufs durs. Ils visitent la cité librement, ce qui est un privilège réservé aux personnages importants. Ils s'arrêtent devant un café dans l'espoir de trouver des sandwichs. Le barman propose aux visiteurs toute sorte d'œufs. Les habitants de la cité n'ont rien d'autre à manger que des œufs. Ils ne connaissent même pas les poules. À la sortie du café, un indigène leur demande si d'autres chansons que « L'Vieux McDonald » sont sorties en Amérique depuis. [[Fichier:Poules_carrées.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Les poules carrées sont effrayées par le chewing-gum. ]] Le lendemain, après une dure nuit de sommeil sur un lit en pierre carrée, ils décident d'aller faire une chasse aux poules carrées. Ils demandent à un passant d'où viennent les œufs carrés. Le passant désigne la vallée des œufs, derrière le col. Les héros se rendent alors dans la vallée. Une fois sur place, la vallée est vide, sans une poule carrée. Ils supposent que les poules vivent dans le brouillard et ne descendent que la nuit pour pondre. Alors que Donald monte vers la brume voir s'il y trouve quelques poules, Loulou colle son chewing-gum en bulle sur un rocher carré. Des bruits de poule retentissent de tous les côtés. Les cailloux carrés étaient en fait des poules repliées sur elles-mêmes. En voyant la bulle ronde, elles paniquent. Une d'entre elles mord Fifi qui appelle son oncle. Une bulle de trop Ils sont maintenant des héros ! Grâce à cette découverte, les habitants de Sétatroce auront quelque chose d'autre à manger que des œufs. Ils sont nommés secrétaires de l'agriculture. Mais, lorsque Riri, Fifi et Loulou montrent comment ils ont découverts les poules… cela choque toute l'assistance. Ils ont enfreint l'unique loi de Sétatroce : celui qui montre un objet rond doit passer le restant de sa vie dans les carrières de pierres. Étant donné leur statut élevé, les membres de l'expédition ont cinq jours de plus avant la punition. Pour échapper à la punition ils doivent faire des bulles carrées. Les triplés s’entraînent en vain à faire des bulles carrées. Même en modifiant la forme de leur bouche, rien ne fonctionne. Les habitants de Sétatroce sont plutôt friands de poulets. Le seul défaut des poules carrées est qu'après trente-six heures de cuisson, elles sont toujours dures. Les enfants décident de faire une pose. Ils observent une couvée de poussins carrés et remarquent leur peau similaire à du cuir. Donald les renvoie au travail. thumb|D'astucieuses bulles carrées.Le jour du jugement arrive. Tout le monde tremble… Vont-ils échapper à leur punition ? Malgré tout, les neveux soufflent leurs bulles et réussissent à faire trois bulles carrées. Quand le brouhaha finit par se calmer, Donald emmène les enfants dans un coin. Ils ont réalisé quelque chose d'impossible. Les enfants sortent des poussins de leur tricots : ils ont appris aux poussins à mâcher du chewing-gum et les ont glissés sous leurs tricots. Les jours passent. Ils ne peuvent pas regagner la civilisation. Au cours de leur discussion, les triplés regagnent le musée, passent devant un œuf datant de 1000 ans avant Rhutt Betler et s'arrêtent devant une boussole. Ils hurlent le nom de leur oncle. Ils peuvent enfin s'échapper. Fin thumb|left|Sortie du pays des brumes et succès de l'expédition.En échange de la boussole, Donald apprend aux Sétatrociens à danser le quadrille. Plusieurs jours passent avant que l'expédition ne puisse quitter les terres des brumes. Ils se mettent alors à penser que les Sétatrociens n'ont jamais vu le soleil. Ils sont réchauffés par les volcans et par leur cœurs ! Ils possèdent si peu de choses que ce sont les gens les plus heureux du monde ! Ils retournent à Donaldville avec deux poules carrées. Cette expédition est un succès. Malheureusement, lorsque les scientifiques étudient les poules ramenées, ceux-ci s'aperçoivent que les poules ramenées sont en fait… des coqs. En coulisses Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée quinze fois en France. Clins d'œils, suites et références dans d'autres histoires Cette histoire célèbre a été inspiratrice de beaucoup d'auteurs. Ainsi, de nombreux auteurs n'ont pas hésité à rendre hommage à Barks ou à l'histoire par de petits clins d'œils. [[Fichier:Case de Le retour du Captain Duck Perdus dans les Andes !.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Case extraite de l'histoire Le retour du Captain Duck.]] Dans l'histoire Le retour du Captain Duck de Geoffrey Blum (scénario) et Carlos Mota (dessin), Donald cherche à interviewer un célèbre auteur de BD nommé Carl Parks et ressemblant étrangement à Carl Barks. Cet auteur évoque une histoire jamais achevée qui rappelle étrangement Perdus dans les Andes !. Dans l'histoire La rétrospective Picsou de Vicar, on peut apercevoir des œufs carrés ainsi qu'à deux reprises des tableaux de poules carrées dans une exposition des trésors de Balthazar Picsou. Dans l'histoire La guerre des monstres de Carol, Pat McGreal et Vicar du 27 janvier 2000, une poule carrée, ou une créature qui lui ressemble beaucoup se cache parmi les bébêtes, des êtres extra-dimensionnels. Faut-il en déduire que les poules carrées viennent de leur dimension ? Utilisation par Don Rosa [[Fichier:Return to Plain Awful.jpg|thumb|250px|Peinture à l'huile de Barks intitulée Return to Plain Awful intégrant Balthazar Picsou, qui sert d'inspiration pour la suite de Don Rosa.]] Pour sa première histoire de Picsou, Le Fils du Soleil de 1987, Don Rosa insère le vieux chasseur de Perdus dans les Andes !. Picsou et ses neveux sont au Pérou pour trouver le trésor perdu des incas et demandent des informations au vieil homme. L'homme les reconnait et leur demande s'ils sont ici pour les œufs carrés. Une fois les aventuriers éloignés, celui-ci pense « Ces Américains sont fous ! » (« These Americanos are crazy ! » en version originale). Don Rosa lui fera dire cette phrase (qui n'est pas sans rappeler le fameux « Ils sont fous ces Romains ! » d'Obélix) à chaque fois qu'il utilisera le personnage. En 1989, Don Rosa écrit Retour à Sétatroce . Une suite de Perdus dans les Andes ! dans laquelle il ajoute Picsou et Gripsou au voyage. Don Rosa y ajoutera comme références : les deux coqs ramenés à la fin de Perdus dans les Andes ! comme introduction à sa propre histoire, le vieux chasseur aveugle et bien sûr Sétatroce. Les habitants ont évolué au contact de Donald : ils s'habillent dorénavant de vareuses, chantent ses chansons et pratiquent la sieste. Plus tard, en 1993, il fera un autre clin d'œil à l'histoire dans l'épisode 3 de La Jeunesse de Picsou : Le Cow-boy des Badlands . Dans le train, Picsou rencontre un homme âgé qui affirme avoir vu des poules carrées dans une vallée des Andes il y a 19 ans de cela. Pour le prouver, il lui montre des œufs carrés. À l'origine, Don Rosa avait fait passer l'homme pour Rhutt Betler. L'histoire fut publiée dans plusieurs pays d'Europe avant que Don Rosa soit contacté par un lecteur norvégien qui lui rappela que dans l'histoire de Barks, Rhutt Betler était mort avant d'avoir pu partir des Andes. Dans les publications suivantes, Don Rosa corrigea l'erreur[http://bellsouthpwp.net/d/a/danshane/scroopage/los287_1.htm Don Rosa décrit son travail sur Le Cow-boy des Badlands]. Détails sur l'œuvre Lorsque nos héros discutent avec le vieil hommePage 13, case 1., celui-ci parle de « barranca ». En espagnol, « barranca » signifie « précipice », « ravin ». Or, dans le contexte de l'histoire, l'homme semble plutôt parler d'une « barraca », traduisible par « baraque » ou « chaumière ». Traductions françaises Dans le Picsou Magazine n°427, la traduction est proche du texte original mais est parfois fausse. Par exemple, à la première case de la première page de l'histoire, le gardien dit : « Aujourd'hui gardien Duck vous polirez les pierres ! ». La version originale utilise le verbe « polish » qui peut être traduit par « polir » mais aussi par « astiquer ». Étant donné que Donald utilise un plumeau pour « polir » les pierres, la traduction est sans doute mal choisie. Autre exemple avec « cement mixer » traduit par « mixeur à ciment » au lieu de « bétonnière » ou « bétonneuse ». Produits dérivés *Le 22 septembre 2010, le créateur Dark Horse a sorti une statuette de Donald Duck, vendue 50 dollars, peinte à la main illustrant Perdus dans les Andes !Fiche de la statuette sur le site de Dark Horse. Statue de Donald Duck Dark Horse Perdus dans les Andes !.jpg|Statuette de Dark Horse. Notes et références parution : avril 1949 |avant=''La Forme ou les formes ?'' 100px |après=''L'écran de la discorde'' 100px}} el:Ιστορία: Χαμένοι στις Άνδεις it:Paperino e il mistero degli Incas sv:Vilse i Anderna Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Publiée en 1949 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire longue